Light Saebra Unicorn
Despite how often magi travel, there still remain many undiscovered lands. These lands remain unexplored for one reason or another; the territories are too dangerous to traverse, the native people are hostile, the temperatures unbearable... One such region lies south of Voltar, where the sun burns too hot and the sands offer no nourishment. Only a few people choose to live there, strange people who know secret ways of the desert. Every year a few of these people leave their homes to trade with foreigners. These merchants are interesting people, very tan and dressed all in white robes. Their hair is so light as to be nearly white, and their customs seem strange. But despite their strange appearances, these people speak many tongues and are quite learned. They bring many items with them; spices, trinkets, books... but the last visit produced something much more interesting. They claimed to have found the first companion from their lands, a creature that resembles a unicorn. The magi paid a high price for this creature, and only a few magi have one to raise. These companions are most beautiful, slender horses covered with fine stripes. They look much like the unicorns already at The Keep, except they are smaller, thinner, and perhaps even more agile. They are called saebra unicorns, and are fascinating companions. The magi hope to learn much from them, and their appearance has sparked debate over whether there are still more varieties of unicorns in far off lands. It is has been discovered already that the saebra unicorns power is one of sight: they have the ability to stand still and disappear into the scenery, despite their bold colors. Saebra unicorns also conjure mirages, realistic sights that when approached fade away into nothing. Egg This egg is covered in stripes, with a horn poking through its shell. Hatchling When these new hatchlings first came to The Keep, everyone was curious about them. It was quickly discovered that they are very shy, and prefer to keep their own company. So a new field was created specifically for them, and that is where one can find the saebra unicorn hatchlings. These hatchlings are much like other foals, eating often and remaining close to their mothers. Every saebra unicorn has a slightly different horn, and even saebra hatchlings can recognize one another from their horn. These horns are powerful weapons, capable of ripping through flesh with ease. It is important to teach any unicorn how powerful they are. An activity every hatchlings enjoys is playing with one another. The games these little companions make up are fun to watch; they chase one another, then one will completely disappear from sight. After searching, the other foal will eventually find their playmate and the game will continue, with their roles reversed. Saebra unicorn hatchlings do not play often with their magi, and bonding is a difficult process. Adult Horse companions are strong creatures, known to grow taller than normal horses. Saebra unicorns, however, do not grow as large or as strong as the other unicorns, and cannot bear riders. Some think that this is because these unicorns bore riders much smaller than humans... In any case, these are delicate creatures, truly beautiful to behold. Although they cannot serve as steeds, their presence is useful, as they do not eat or drink much and are quite intelligent. Their sense of direction is superb, and a saebra unicorn will quickly alert their magi if they have drifted off path. When not adventuring, these are somber companions, more content to rest in the sun than go exploring on their own. Most creatures, companion or otherwise, leave them alone. If a saebra unicorn is ever threatened, they are swift creatures, able to outrun most attackers. If their speed fails them, they call upon their magic, and either blend into the land around them, or create visions to lure their foe away. Even the youngest hatchling is able to cast a mirage to hide themselves, and as they age they grow more adept at controlling their magic. A fully grown saebra unicorn is capable of producing a mirage so realistic that it could fool even a magi. The largest mirage ever seen was a conjured city, and it seemed so real that one could walk along its streets. Only when a unicorn decides to let their false image disappear does the observer realize they have been tricked. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 226 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (August 2011) * Released: August 1st, 2011 * Artist: GlassWalker, BettyxMe * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: ** Males have lighter manes and face to the right ** Females have darker manes and face to the left Category:2011 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Equines Category:Unicorns Category:Saebra Unicorns Category:Gender Dimorphism